


the hazy night with you

by uwuxuxi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Breeding, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, have you ever seen two big dragons so tender and in love?, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuxuxi/pseuds/uwuxuxi
Summary: Yukhei is not, by any extent of the imagination, used to being smaller than anyone – human or dragon. He is the largest creature in his lake and far taller than the faeries and humans who came to visit him. Yukhei’s not cocky about his height and general size, however, he just knows that this simple fact: everyone is smaller than he is. And that is perfectly fine with him!And then he meets Johnny.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	the hazy night with you

**Author's Note:**

> you can thank both [miles](https://twitter.com/longerassride) and [al](https://twitter.com/sofarsoperfect) for planting the seeds for this fic and al for beta'ing it for me !his is essentially a very self indulgent dragon fucking au. i don't have any words for myself.  
> also, lucas (and johnny, it's just not mentioned in this fic) have both dicks & vaginas, and the word 'cunt' is used to describe that so just a warning!

Yukhei is not, by any extent of the imagination, used to being smaller than anyone – human _or_ dragon. He is the largest creature in his lake and far taller than the faeries and humans who came to visit him. Yukhei’s not cocky about his height and general size, however, he just knows that this simple fact: everyone is smaller than he is. And that is perfectly fine with him! 

And then he meets Johnny.

Johnny, whose dragon form is large, shining and magnificent, with dark midnight scales that shine red in the firelight in his den. Johnny, who even in human form, stands not only a full head and a half taller than Yukhei but whose horns twist high above his head in elegant, pearly spirals. Johnny, whose shoulders are broad and strong. Johnny, whose thighs could crush Yukhei like a _grape_ –

Yukhei exhales, tucks his face into Johnny’s neck, and pushes that thought to the side for now. He’s simply sharing _space_ with Johnny, curled together in the larger dragon’s lowest-lying cave – closest to Yukhei’s lake to keep him comfortable – and simply basking in the comfort of having each other close, and suddenly Yukhei is starting to think with his stupid dick.

But Johnny is just...so fucking _pretty_ and Yukhei can’t help but appreciate that beauty.

“You’re staring,” Johnny says softly, his hand coming up to gently push an errant lock of hair back from Yukhei’s face. He curls it around his finger and makes Yukhei’s heart skip in his chest. Yukhei is enchanted by the playful curve of his lips and the way that the firelight dances over the scales on his cheekbones. “Ruby for your thoughts?”

Johnny might actually give him a ruby, too. It's a tempting offer, because Johnny’s rubies look lovely dangling from Yukhei’s throat, but Yukhei is not willing to tell Johnny just how much he wants him to touch him. (Yet. He’s sure he’ll get there.)

“You’re just...nice to look at.” Yukhei winces at his own words, internally beating himself up for being so transparent, but the rumbling laugh that builds in Johnny’s chest and bubbles from his lips makes what remains of his shame shatter, melting away like ice in the early spring. “I mean–”

Johnny stops him, gently taking Yukhei’s chin in his hand. He's so _warm_ that Yukhei absolutely melts in his hold, eyes lowering slightly. If it wasn’t Johnny, _his_ Johnny, Yukhei knows that he’d be struck silent in embarrassment. 

“You meant that,” he says, ever thoughtful as his thumb brushes over Yukhei’s chin just shy of his lower lip. Yukhei wants to kiss it but reins in the urge for now.

“I did,” he answers instead, quirking his lips into a smile. It’s so very easy to be honest with Johnny. 

There must be something in his eyes because Johnny blinks slowly at him and leans closer. “Do you want something?” Johnny prompts and for a moment, Yukhei thinks he’s talking about exchanging rubies for his thoughts again until his free hand leaves warm trails down Yukhei’s side before curling around his hip and holding tight.

Yukhei’s head swims with the size and weight of Johnny’s hand around his waist and he _absolutely_ does want something and he’s not too shy to say it. Johnny’s warm mass shifts against his side and Yukhei tilts his head up to hold his gaze as he speaks.

“I want _you_.”

The words slip from his lips like water and are only stopped by Johnny’s pressing against his own with a low thrum of delight vibrating his throat and chest. Johnny’s skin and scales run as hot as the core of the earth and as Yukhei’s hands slide up his chest, he revels in the searing heat of his flame sac hidden underneath midnight blue scales. Their lips move together slowly, a forced leisurely pace to keep Yukhei soft and calm in Johnny’s arms even as his leg hitches high on Johnny’s waist to pull him in _closecloseclose_ so every drop of that delicious heat warms the cool blood in Yukhei’s veins.

As he slips his tongue, gods, is _every_ part of him _searing_?, into Yukhei’s lips to survey the cool cavern of his mouth, Johnny flips them over and presses them chest to chest. It burns in the best way as Johnny grabs him by the thighs, wraps them around his waist, and grinds down hard enough to drag a startled moan from Yukhei’s lips. The friction against his closed sheath is delicious and, shamefully, enough to get the soft scales shifting beneath Johnny’s skilled hips. 

“I want you, too,” Johnny says after his long tongue finishes licking over Yukhei’s tonsils and his claws prick teasingly at the softer, hidden parts of his thighs. “ _So_ fucking badly.” It’s nearly a whisper but Yukhei hears it as loud as a roar. 

“Take me,” Yukhei begs and drags his hands up Johnny’s back before tangling them in Johnny’s hair to keep him from pulling away too far. “Johnny, please, _please_ …”

“Shh,” Johnny soothes and presses a soft kiss to Yukhei’s lips as if that would sate the flame _he_ is stoking inside of Yukhei’s chest. “Shh, I’ve got you, my love.”

Yukhei whimpers up a storm anyway, tightening his fingers in Johnny’s hair and tugging just once to accompany his pleas. “Johnny,” he whines, head tipping back from the kiss and voice cracking desperately as he squirms against Johnny’s weight. Unsurprisingly, Johnny doesn’t budge and Yukhei bares his teeth. It's a weak show of desperation that makes Johnny chuckle and Yukhei’s heat sac glow brightly, but all of his fight drains away once Johnny’s fingers move from his thigh to rub gently over the slit of his sheath, the glide smooth from the slick leaking from the plates.

“I said I have you, Yukhei,” he rumbles into Yukhei’s ear, lips pressed to the delicate frills and making them flutter in delight. “I won’t leave you until I’m done making you tremble.” It's nearly embarrassing how quickly the plates open up under Johnny’s gentle coaxing, Yukhei’s slick making the scales on his thighs glisten in the low firelight. 

The tension floods out of Yukhei at the gentle circles and his arms fall from Johnny’s shoulders to support his torso as he watches the elder dragon spread the plates, slick spreading between his fingers as he coaxes Yukhei’s cock out from its hiding place. His head falls back as each ridge of his cock pushes up from his sheath and between Johnny’s fingers, eyes rolling in his skull, and moans pouring from his lips. He doesn’t remember his legs spreading wide around Johnny’s hips but his thighs are trembling and he _needs_ something inside of him _now_.

Johnny shushes him before he can wail for him again, kissing his open mouth as he wraps his hand around his cock to stroke over each ridge and dance lightly over the knot at the base of his cock. It's so good, Yukhei’s panting against Johnny’s lip as he clings to his nape with one hand, but it’s not what Yukhei _wants_. He _wants_ to be split open on Johnny’s cock and Johnny is taking much too long.

“Too much?” Johnny asks when Yukhei whimpers, his hand stopping mid-stroke and amber eyes warm with concern. “I can—“

“Please don’t stop,” Yukhei whimpers, laying back and gripping Johnny’s bicep as if his sanity depends on him staying exactly where he is. (It does. At this point, it really does.) “Just want more...” His voice is slurring embarrassingly but Johnny is looking at him with such warmth that he doesn’t care about it anymore. 

Johnny’s hand slips down Yukhei’s cock, his curled pinky gently rubbing the slick, delicate flesh at the base of it. He drinks in the way Yukhei slumps and keens, claws dragging against his skin like a starving man. “This?” he asks, knowing it’s not enough but not willing to give in to Yukhei begging just yet; it’s too much fun to whip him up into a sweet, desperate frenzy. Yukhei shakes his head with a fierceness, hips squirming a little to grind up against Johnny’s finger. “No? What do you want, baby?”

It’s so hard to think with Johnny’s pinky dragging sweet, teasing circles at the base of his cock, but Yukhei manages to think past the tingling pleasure dancing up and down his spine. “I want you to breed me…” He gasps and doesn’t miss the possessive growl that rises in Johnny’s chest. It makes Yukhei’s back arch with want underneath him. “Johnny, Johnny, _please_ , _breed me_...”

“Say it again,” Johnny growls and Yukhei doesn’t hesitate to throw his head back, baring his throat in sweet submission to him.

“Breed me,” Yukhei whispers before moaning loudly as Johnny hikes his thighs up around his waist before slicking his fingers up with the copious slick leaking from Yukhei’s sheath and soaking the tender scales on his inner thighs. “Johnny, no, _no…_ ” He whines out when Johnny’s fingers sink deep inside of his sheath and crook up to press into his sweet spot. He's ready—Johnny _knows_ he’s ready—and while he wants to complain it feels too good to have something pressed inside of him. Johnny’s fingers, thick and long as they may be, do not stretch him nearly as much as the thick and ridged girth of Johnny’s cock and Yukhei can’t help the broken wail that leaves him as they tease over the sensitive bundle hidden beneath his cock.

Johnny shushes him, kissing over his bared throat and lightly dragging his sharp fangs over Yukhei’s scent gland. It’s not swollen yet but when Johnny laps at it, tongue laving over the thin skin there, Yukhei’s eyes roll back like he’s in rut. “I know you’re ready, baby,” Johnny’s voice vibrates against Yukhei’s throat and sends him mewling again, “I’m just trying to make you feel good.” He fucks his fingers into Yukhei slowly, spreading them wide as his thumb rubs in tight circles around the base of his cock. 

He _does_ , he feels absolutely fucking _fantastic_ as his brain quickly turns to mush under Johnny’s fingers, but it’s not nearly enough. Yukhei needs Johnny’s cock splitting him open, he needs to feel more than just his fingers fucking into him, the wet sounds of his slick loud and obscene.

Yukhei is whining so desperately that he almost doesn’t notice when Johnny pulls his fingers from his cunt, eyes fluttering desperately as his claws rake angry lines down Johnny’s chest. “J-Johnny,” he gasps, cunt clenching around nothing as he pushes his hips up towards Johnny’s. Yukhei only quiets his sweet whimpers when Johnny kisses him, slick wet hand cradling his cheek as his thick cock slides wet over his hip. “In, _in_ ,” he begs softly, hips jerking slightly, “Johnny…”

He’s kissed compliant before Johnny brings his fingers, still tacky with Yukhei’s slick, to his lips. “Shh, my jewel,” Johnny crows, feeding Yukhei his fingers with praise falling from his lips like rain. “You’re doing so good for me.” His voice is raw as Yukhei lavishes his slick tongue over his fingers, the pointed tip slipping under the tip of one of his claws as Yukhei makes himself hold Johnny’s heated gaze. With that look, Johnny’s eyes shining with the same fire making his chest glow red, it’s nothing for Yukhei to drool around Johnny’s fingers and lift his hips up in quiet offering. 

He can _feel_ how hot Johnny’s cock is in the crease of his thigh and he wants it _inside. He_ wants it inside _now,_ right _now_ —!

Yukhei moans loudly when Johnny (finally!) aligns his cock with his weeping cunt, pulling his lips from Johnny’s fingers to sob as the fat head of his cock pushes hot and slowly into his willing walls. He doesn’t know when he started chanting Johnny’s name but it has the older dragon growling and locking him in place with his liquid gold eyes. “ _Johnny, Johnny_ …”

The way Johnny’s cock is splitting Yukhei open is enough to make his eyes completely roll back in his head, thighs clenching tightly around Johnny’s hips as he submits. The world could end right now and Yukhei wouldn’t have a care in the world because he’s being taken apart in the most delicious way. When Yukhei comes back to his body in a rush, claws dug tightly in between Johnny’s scales and drool shining on his lips, Johnny is looking at him like he is precious—like Yukhei is worthy of being a part of his coveted hoard. It’s intoxicating, to be able to bring a creature so ancient and worldly down to such a based adoration; if Yukhei’s brain wasn’t leaking out of his ears, he’d probably appreciate it more.

“My jewel,” Johnny whispers, voice punched out of him as he leans down to drag his tongue over Yukhei’s lips. it’s not a kiss and Yukhei is far too mindless to return it, simply pressing their cheeks together as his hands come up to tangle in Johnny’s hair. “Can I move?”

“Please…” Yukhei sighs, hips lifting a little and drawing Johnny just _that_ much deeper. His lips are pressed just by Johnny’s ear as the elder dragon rolls his hips and his cracked moan of _breed me_ sends a tremble down Johnny’s spine.

It seems that was all Johnny needed to hear.

Johnny’s slow thrusts to ease Yukhei into his girth are gone with a moment as he throws Yukhei’s long legs over his shoulders and slams into him with a vengeance. He folds Yukhei in half easily, dragging his fangs over Yukhei’s bare throat and growling deep in his chest. “You’re _mine_ ,” he whispers fiercely, dragging his tongue over Yukhei’s scent gland as Yukhei wails beneath him with claws scrambling over the scales on Johnny’s arms. “Only _mine_.”

Yukhei can barely manage to choke out “ _yoursyoursyours_ ” as his mind is thoroughly fucked out of him and Johnny’s knot teases against his walls. The world around them has melted away, leaving only the furs tickling Yukhei’s back and the searing heat of Johnny in him and around him. It’s almost maddening but everything about Johnny is so deeply intoxicating that Yukhei only wants to pull him in closer, feel him fuck in deeper, and have his scent covering his own. Yukhei wants to be indistinguishable from Johnny, wants to have their scents so deeply tied that everywhere they go one expects the other to be close behind. 

When Johnny kisses him again, it smothers his soft gasps of his name and he cradles the nape of Yukhei’s neck to help ease the strain of the angle. Johnny hot hand curls around his cock, fingers squeezing between the ridges and curling around his knot and it takes only one stroke to make Yukhei throw his head back in a desperate scream of Johnny’s name as cum splatters over his heaving stomach and chest. “You’re beautiful,” Johnny whispers, lips pressing delicately over Yukhei’s jaw to coax him down from the quivering high. His thrusts slow to give Yukhei respite but it isn’t long before the younger dragon starts to wiggle his hips insistently.

He _asked_ to be _bred_ and he will get his wish.

"Don't stop," Yukhei whines pitifully, his eyes fluttering even as his eyes roll back with every shallow thrust of Johnny's cock along his walls. "Johnny, Johnny, please..." His voice is rough and fucked out even to his own ears and when Johnny's teeth skate over his scent gland, just light enough to rush a shudder through Yukhei's body. "Johnny..!"

Johnny shushes him sweetly as he guides Yukhei's legs down from his shoulders, the soft sound broken by a chuckle as Yukhei immediately tries to pull Johnny's hips in closer by wrapping his long legs around his waist. "Baby, I'm not going anywhere." It's an attempt to soothe Yukhei, which he appreciates but does not respect.

"You're not breeding me, either." Yukhei does not care of he's being petulant, he wants to be _full_ and he wants Johnny to fuck him so hard that he can't remember his own name in the morning. "Johnny, please, baby, _please_ ." His whine tapers off into a loud moan as Johnny lifts Yukhei's hips up and picks up his previous pace with another fond chuckle. It's surprising that he has it in him to laugh at all, knowing how strung out he is, but Yukhei is _finally_ getting what he wants and luxuriates in the harsh pace that Johnny sets as he fucks into Yukhei's sensitive walls. It's almost too much with Johnny's fat knot catching on Yukhei's entrance every time he pulls out and Yukhei's oversensitivity only reaching new heights with every clench of his cunt welcoming Johnny in.

He's babbling nonsense into Johnny's ear, claws dragging over Johnny's scaled back as he lifts his hips up in a sweet offering for Johnny to finally release deep inside of him.

"You're so beautiful," Johnny gasps against Yukhei's cheeks, claws digging into the soft scales at Yukhei's hips to keep them up as his knot finally slides home, "my jewel, my beautiful mate." His voice tingles all the way down Yukhei's spine and all Yukhei can offer is a sweet purr of Johnny's name as his thighs tighten around his waist. Yukhei's cunt spasms desperately as Johnny fills him up, his knot ensuring that nothing drips out as he grinds deep inside of Yukhei. "Mine," Johnny whispers just under Yukhei's jaw, nipping sweetly as his hips still. Their chests rise and fall in gentle harmony and Yukhei purrs low and long at finally, _finally_ , getting what he wanted from Johnny.

"Yours," Yukhei whispers back, voice barely loud enough to be heard as his hand comes up to tangle gently in Johnny's hair. Everything smells like Johnny and burns with the comfortable warmth that the larger dragon brings everywhere he goes. The world around them slowly comes back into focus as Yukhei's brain finally stops leaking from his ears.

"I think I like it when you beg." Johnny is smiling against Yukhei's cheek and laughs brightly as Yukhei hits him over the head. "Hey, _hey_ , you got what you wanted! Don’t hit me!"

"I _kind_ of got what I wanted," Yukhei pouts. He resists the urge to squirm beneath Johnny as the older dragon gently strokes his hand over the small swell of Yukhei's stomach. It's not nearly as swollen as it would have been had Johnny been in rut, which is a part of Yukhei's small kernel of disappointment, but the sensation of Johnny's warm hand stroking over the tender skin is enough to coax him down from the tantrum he is considering throwing.

"I bred you, baby. And I'll breed you again and again before the month is up." Johnny nips at his jaw again before he shifts to press a tender kiss to Yukhei's lips, swallowing any further complaints as their lips move together. Slowly, while Yukhei is distracted by the kisses, Johnny eases them both onto their sides and wraps his arm around Yukhei's waist. Yukhei hitches his leg high on Johnny's hip and bites his lover's lower lip when the new angle pushes Johnny's knot against that sweet bundle of nerves. It's not enough to get him going again, but he _does_ think about the promise on Johnny's lips.

It's a promise Yukhei is more than willing to collect on. He's not sure when Johnny's next rut will hit but he _is_ sure that he won't be able to walk by the time Johnny is done with him.

"Do you _promise,_ Johnny?" Yukhei mumbles against his lips, pecking them between each word before giggling as Johnny drums his fingers lightly over his belly.

"I _promise_ , my love," Johnny whispers back. "I'll even give you a baby, if you want one~"

It's a tease that earns him another smack to the back of the head, but Yukhei is smiling as Johnny rubs the back of his head. “I’ll _think_ about it,” he says, deciding to get comfortable while they wait for Johnny’s knot to deflate. “I love you.”

Johnny smiles, lifting his head before nosing sweetly at the seam of Yukhei’s jaw. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/faeriedoyoung)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/faeriedoyoung)


End file.
